


Junjou Valentine

by ArchangelAmvs



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Stripping, Valentine's Day, Very OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAmvs/pseuds/ArchangelAmvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Misaki has no idea what to get Usagi san until Shinobu gives him and idea that is...<br/>Very smutty Oneshot I'm pretty sure there all ooc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junjou Valentine

warning: characters are a little ok a lot ooc

Misaki sighed. Today was Valentine's Day and he had no idea what to get Usagi san. Not for lack of trying. He had spent hours making lists and trying to brainstorm ideas even going as far as reading some of Usagi' BL novels (much to his embarrasment) to find an idea of what he would want for Valentine's Day.  
'Usagi san probably has this super romantic thing planned and I have no idea what to get him.' Misaki thought miserably.  
'Even those BL novels he writes only have us having sex in very public places like the last one I looked through..' Misaki couldn't help shuddering '..honestly as if I would ever do movie theater sex. Baka Usagi!'  
Even though Misaki had been looking through the books for ideas, there were things he just wouldn't do. After a few more minutes of thinking, Misaki decided to head to the super market to pick up a few things for dinner. While walking through the produce section he saw a boy with light brown hair standing in front of the cabbages staring at them intently.  
'I wonder if he needs help?' Misaki wondered  
He walked over to the boy and asked "Excuse me I was just wondering if you needed help."  
The boy looked up in shock "I was just looking for a few things for dinner" he answered.  
Misaki smiled "I can help if you'd like. What are you having?"  
"Spaghetti" the boy answered.  
Misaki just stared for a moment thinking he misunderstood. He asked "You need cabbage for spaghetti?"  
"Yes, everything I make has cabbage in it. Even though I have never made spaghetti, I figured getting cabbage would be a good start." The boy said with an intense look in his dark blue eyes.  
Misaki just stared for a moment "Who are you making spaghetti for?"  
The boy smiled proudly "My boyfriend."  
Misaki nodded "Would you like me to teach you how to make it? My cooking isn't too bad."  
The boy smiled "I would like that very much, what's your name?"  
"Misaki, and yours?"  
"Shinobu."  
"Alright then, let's get started." Misaki said proudly before grabbing Shinobu's hand and dragging him off. "You dont need cabbages for spaghetti."  
After the shopping was done, Shinobu said "Would you mind coming with me to show me how to make it. I'm kinda hopeless in the kitchen."  
Misaki smiled "Sure I don't mind."  
While on their way to Shinobu's apartment, Misaki listened as Shinobu talked about Miyagi, his boyfriend who was seventeen years Shinobu's senior. Misaki was shocked at first but didn't make a big deal out of it. After all Usagi San was ten years his senior. They were both legal after all and age is only a number. Misaki couldn't help the shocked expression though when Shinobu admitted his boyfriend is his sister's ex husband. Seeing Misaki's shocked expression Shinobu laughed and stated proudly "Yup Miyagi is only gay for me."  
Misaki smiled and relaxed a lot more after that. Before long they were at Shinobu's apartment and went inside to get dinner ready. While they were cooking, Misaki decided maybe Shinobu could help with his Valentine's problem.  
"Hey Shinobu?" Misaki asked.  
"Yes?" Shinobu answered.  
"I was wondering if you could help me with a problem I have?" Misaki asked  
"Sure whats bothering you?"  
"Well I have no idea what to get my boyfriend for Valentine's Day." Misaki said.  
Shinobu turned around and raised an eyebrow "No idea at all?!"  
Misaki sighed "Nope"  
"What about flowers?"  
"Nope that won't work."  
"Chocolates?"  
"Too many fangirls give him Valentine's Day chocolates."  
"Fangirls?"  
"Yea he is kinda an author."  
"Oh what's his name?"  
"Akihiko Usami."  
Shinobu had been drinking some water when he answered and did a perfect spit take "WHAT?!"  
"Yea which is why figuring out what to get him is so hard."  
"Let me get this straight you're dating Akihiko Usami, bestselling author of amazing novels, and a BL writer under a pen name and you don't have any idea what to do for Valentine's Day!?" Shinobu said sounding shocked.  
"Yea that's exactly what I'm saying."  
"Hmmmm...." Shinobu had a thoughtful look on his face. Then he smiled "I've got it."  
"You do?" Misaki was suprised that he had gotten an idea so quickly.  
"Come on the spaghetti is finished right? So let's go and get everything you need to give your man a night to remember!" Shinobu said proudly before grabbing Misaki's hand turning off the stove and running out with him.  
Much to Misaki's suprise they wound up at an adult store "What are we doing here?" Misaki wondered.  
"Easy, we're going to grab some handcuffs and anything else you might need to give your seme a night he will always remember and will fuel his BL novel inspiration for months!" Shinobu answered happily.  
"Wait, What!?" Misaki said on the edge of panic.  
"Well, have you never noticed that in the books you never take point and the most adventurous you get is having sex in the back of the movie theater?"  
"Yea?" Misaki answered wondering where this was going.  
"Well, what you need to do is something so wild even his mind couldn't come up with it." Shinobu explained.  
Misaki nodded, starting to like where this was going, then they walked into the shop with Misaki thinking 'I'm going to give Usagi san all he can handle tonight.'  
~~~~~~~  
About two hours later Misaki was waiting for Usagi to come home. He had planned everything and Usagi was sure that Usagi would walk through the door at eight sharp. Aikawa had him at the office working all day. This morning Usagi had called and said Aikawa had him literally tied to a chair telling him he was never going to leave until he finshed his manuscript. Misaki smiled and walked over to him.  
"Welcome home Usagi san" Misaki greeted licking his lips in a hopefully seductive manner and just as he hoped Usagi followed his tounge with his eyes swallowing loudly.  
Misaki smiled quickly bridging the two steps between them and kissed him. Usagi was shocked and could only open his mouth obediently when Misaki's tongue pressed on his lips gently begging for entrance. For a few moments it was a battle for dominance before Usagi won and explored Misaki's mouth. Misaki began to undress Usagi while they where kissing. By the time they needed to part for air, Usagi's tie was gone and half of his shirt buttons where undone. Misaki smiled while undoing the rest of the buttons and slipping off his shirt.  
"It's Valentine's Day Usagi san. Let's go to the bedroom so I can give you your present." Misaki whispered seductively before grabbing Usagi's hand and pulling him up the stairs. When they made it to the closed bedroom door, Misaki decided to put the plan into action.  
"Go in and see your gift Usagi san." Misaki said. Usagi just nodded before opening the door and walking into the bedroom. Once his back was turned, Misaki grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket and walked slowly behind him. There was a gift wrapped box on the night stand. Usagi had one hand holding the headboard while he leaned against it. Misaki smiled before rushing over tackling the unexpecting man onto the bed and quickly handcuffing him to the head board.  
"I've got you now my Usagi san." Misaki whispered seductively "Are you ready for your present?"  
Usagi had a shocked expression on his face "Misaki what are you doing?"  
Misaki just shrugged "I thought I'd seduce you and handcuff you to the headboard so I could have my way with you. But if you're not interested...."  
Usagi san's mouth dropped open before he regained his composure enough to smile and say "Happy Valentine's to me."  
Misaki just hummed in response before grabbing the waistband of Usagi's jeans "You're wearing too much clothes." Misaki pouted and then said while smiling "I can fix that." Before pulling down Usagi's pants and boxers, he could see that Usagi was half hard already. He got off the bed and turned on a song he had in the CD player. Lady Gaga's 'Love Game' started to play and Misaki began swaying his hips side to side running his hands from his thighs up to his shoulders and starting again.  
Lets have some fun this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
As the next verse started to play Misaki began a strip tease for Usagi still swaying his hips suggestively. Misaki slowly started to lift his shirt up revealing the skin beneath inch by inch.  
Let's have some fun this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Usagi watched entranced as Misaki finished taking his shirt off and toyed lightly with his nipples.  
"Do you like what you see Usagi san?" Misaki teased before starting to undo his belt while singing along with the song playing.  
I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
Its complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
By now Usagi was so hard it almost hurt watching Misaki slowly lowering his pants singing and swaying before letting them fall.  
Guess he wants to play,  
A love game, a love game  
Usagi gulped 'Dear God this is almost too much.'  
Hold me and love me  
Just wanna touch you  
for a minute  
Misaki ran a feather soft touch up Usagi's leg to his thigh before pulling away again.  
Baby, Three seconds is enough  
for my heart to quit it  
"Misaki." Usagi moaned but Misaki just shook his head "Not yet" and kept dancing  
lets have some fun this beat sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Seeing how hard Usagi was, Misaki kneeled down by Usagi's hip "How cruel of me to keep you waiting here. I'll make it better." Misaki said before leaning down and taking the head of Usagi's member in his mouth.  
Dont think too much  
just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
"Oh God Misaki" Usagi said while Misaki sucked and bobbed up and down on his hard shaft running his tongue along the underside then moving up to play with the slit.  
Lets play a love game  
play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
"Misaki if you keep that up I'm gonna..." Usagi gasped, but right before his climax hit him he felt something get tied around the base of his cock preventing release. "Not yet you naughty bunny." Misaki teased pulling back leaving a cock ring firmly in place.  
I'm on a mission  
And it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated you're intrest  
Usagi watched as Misaki grabbed a bottle of lube and started to prepare his entrance "Usagi saaan." Misaki moaned as he slid in another finger beside the first.  
I'm educated in sex, yes  
Now I want it bad,  
want it bad  
A love game, a love game  
Usagi had a unobscured view of Misaki pleasuring himself, his hard member leaking pre cum. Misaki added a third finger and struck his prostate voicing his pleasure "AHH Usagii Saaan I want youu." Misaki gasped out moaning his words.  
Love me and hold me  
just wanna hold you for a minute  
Baby, three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it  
Misaki quickly pulled his fingers out and straddled Usagi's lap quickly thrusting down impailing himself on his lover's cock screaming and arching his back in pleasure as it hit his prostate dead on.  
Lets have some fun  
this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Misaki started to move shouting out "Usagii saan yeeeessssss." each time he dropped down. Before long they had a rhythm going with Usagi thrusting up whenever Misaki dropped down.  
"Misaki..so good..you're amazing." Usagi said between panting breaths. Their movements were gaining speed slowly building to a frantic pace.  
"Usagi san I'm so...close" Misaki panted out  
"Misaki come for me." Usagi whispered  
Misaki quickly started touching himself, his hand matching their rhythm while with the other reached between them and undid the cock ring from Usagi's member.  
"Usagi san I'm coming." Misaki shouted before spilling himself on both his hand and Usagi's chest. Usagi reached his own completion moments later the tightening of Misaki's walls driving him over the edge.  
Both collapsed bone tired Misaki had just enough energy left to undo the handcuffs before laying on Usagi's chest saying softly "I don't say it a lot but I love you Usagi san." They both drifted off to sleep.  
~~~~~~~  
The next morning Misaki woke up curled into Usagi's side under the covers and immediately realized Usagi had cleaned up everything from last night's activities. "Good morning Usagi san."  
Usagi yawned "Good morning Misaki."  
"What was that about last night?" Usagi wondered  
"Well it was Valentine's Day so that was your present" Misaki said with a blush. Usagi sat up quickly.  
"It was?" Usagi said startled  
"Yea why?" Misaki said  
"Oh no I totally forgot..." Usagi said hanging his head "I thought maybe you were just making up an excuse. So I didn't do anything..."  
Misaki couldn't help himself and burst out laughing "You, Mr. Romantic, forgot Valentine's Day?"  
The End


End file.
